One shot: Pasado Presente
by Violet S. Kai
Summary: Porque olvidar no siempre es la clave.


_Nota de la autora: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "Spencer Reid" del foro "Rumbo a Quántico". Es un Spencer x OC, pero tipo reader-insert, por lo tanto se cuenta en primera persona, POV del OC/lector. Espero les guste un poquitín, y comenten, porque amo los comentarios con todo mi corazooooón hehe :) __Aviso legal:__**No soy dueña de Criminal Minds o sus personajes, tristemente. Sólo de mis personajes y mi trama original.**_

One shot: Pasado Presente

Sólo una pregunta volaba en mi mente: ¿era lo correcto venir a verlo? Me lo había cuestionado durante todo el trayecto, incluso cuando me había bajado del auto, y ahora que terminaba de subir las escaleras, y…me acercaba a su puerta. La miré.

Si se había ido de la BAU sin despedirse, no quería hablar con nadie. No lo había hecho en todo el día, no realmente. No esperaba otra cosa en este día, el aniversario de…lo de Maeve.

-Sé que estás ahí. Mirando la puerta.- murmuró una ronca voz al otro lado de repente, sobresaltándome.

-¿Cómo lo haces, Spence?

-Porque eran tus pasos y, generalmente después de que se detienen, sólo te toma unos segundos tocar.- explicó como esperaba, pero…diferente. Su voz era seria y apagada.- 3 y medio.

-¿Qué?

-Tres segundos y medio.

Me esforcé por dibujar una media sonrisa en mi rostro ante tal comentario.

-¿Puedo pasar?-cuestioné a la aún cerrada puerta.

-No.

-B…bien, sólo…-tartamudeé sorprendida, y no a la vez, de su respuesta. Si no más bien de la forma en que se escuchaba.

De repente la puerta se abrió, aunque no del todo, sólo lo suficiente. Todo lo que podía ver alrededor de él, y él mismo, se veía desordenado y pálido. En su rostro la más gris expresión que hubiera visto que cruzara por éste. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Había estado llorando. Mucho.

-Sólo porque sé que no te irías pronto…-murmuró dándose media vuelta y alejándose.

-Spencer…-lo llamé cuando por fin entré.

-Ya viste que estoy…bien.-respondió rápidamente, pero sin mirarme, sino a la puerta, aún abierta tras de mí.-Es molesto, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué…?

-Tú.-dijo calmadamente, frunciendo el ceño.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Aclaré mi garganta. No lo dice en…en serio.

-Lamento haber venido, no debí, supongo.-fue lo único que atiné a decir, volviéndome a la puerta.

-Supones…-repitió en un tono mordaz, acercándose.

-Estuvo mal.-corregí, caminando.

-Sí. No quiero molestarte.-dijo con el mismo tono.

Ahora me encontraba de nuevo en el pasillo.

-¿Molestarme? Tú no me molestas.

-No yo.-dijo a punto de cerrar la puerta en mi cara.-Ella.

-¿Ella?-no era una verdadera pregunta, sabía la respuesta.

-Maeve.-dijo él, confirmándola.

-¿Por qué…por qué dices eso?

-No me gusta hablarle a la gente de ella, así que…- su mano finalmente empujando la puerta.

-No me molesta…-susurré, azotando la palma de mi mano contra la madera, luchando contra la fuerza que él mismo le aplicaba en dirección contraria.

-No me mientas.

-No lo hago.

-Lo haces. No importa si la menciono por nombre o no, basta con que saque a tema algo que…tenga que ver con ella para que te pongas así.

-¿Así?

-Como ahora.

-¡¿Así cómo?!-exclamé.

-¡Justo así! ¡A la defensiva!-respondió, aparentemente con la fuerza pasando de su mano a su voz, pues la puerta cedió, abriéndose por completo, de forma violenta, y conmigo casi terminando en el suelo. Una vez más se alejó, dándome la espalda. Azoté la puerta tan fuerte como pude.

-¡Realmente no creo ser la que está a la maldita defensiva! ¡Acabas de decir que no te gusta hablar de ella con la gente!, ¡y no creo que ése sea problema mío, sino tuyo! No es que no te guste, es que no puedes, ¡tienes miedo! Miedo de hablar de ella, ¡y de escuchar que los demás lo hagan!

-¡No sabes nada!

-¡¿Cómo podría, si no me dices nada?!

-¡¿Cómo podría, si no escuchas nada?!

-¡¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que tal vez "me pongo a la defensiva y no escucho nada" porque tal vez no sé si, en primer lugar, quieres que escuche?! No sé si quieres hablar…

-Hablar…Hablar de ella contigo. ¡¿Por qué carajo querría hacer eso si la odias?!

Se hizo el silencio. Durante…lo que sea que tome que…se comience a formar un nudo en la garganta.

-Que la odio…-dije finalmente, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes saber cómo me siento sobre ella?

-Porque siempre tengo la razón. Soy un genio.-dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, y levantando las cejas.

Suspiré y me apresuré a salir de ahí.

Apenas cerré la puerta tras de mí, no supe que más hacer. Me senté en el corredor y sentí el tibio líquido en mis mejillas…Minutos después podía escucharlo a él haciendo lo mismo ahí dentro, gracias a mí.

* * *

><p>I~~~~~~I~~~~~~I~~~~~~I<p>

* * *

><p>-Spencer…-lo llamé, mirando el suelo, con la mirada aún nublada. Habían pasado minutos, y minutos. Minutos de silencio. Y unos cuantos vecinos subiendo y bajando, qué más daba. Una eternidad…-Sólo voy a decir una última cosa y me iré. Pero quiero saber que estás escuchando…<p>

Más silencio, y después…dos golpeteos en la madera en la que se apoyaba mi espalda.

-No la odio.-dije.

La puerta se abrió una tercera vez. Él no se alejó. La cerré suavemente tras de mí.

-Yo no…

-Lo sé.-dijo él interrumpiéndome.

-Me tomó media hora allí afuera reconocer que tienes razón, sobre ser un genio y tener razón.-sonreí levemente.

-No…-murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Yo…sé que actúo raro cuando la mencionas, y eso ha sido realmente egoísta. Es sólo que…-luchaba para que mi voz no se cortara-…me aterra escuchar a cualquiera, y…más a ti hablar de ella.

-Y a mí me aterra hablar con cualquiera, y más contigo sobre ella.-me miró nuevamente, su voz se rompía de forma similar.- Y escuchar…

-Y hablar…-dije.

-Y aún así eres con la única que quiero hacerlo.

-Y aún así yo quiero que lo hagas.-dije acercándome a él.-De verdad que sí, Spencer. Ojalá me creyeras.

-Lo hago. Puedo ver que no mientes.-sonrió tímidamente, pasando su mano frente a su rostro y moviendo los dedos.

-¿Qué te dije de esos sucios trucos de perfilador?

-Bromeaba. Simplemente sé que no mientes.- dijo y ambos sonreímos…-Lo siento.

-Yo. Yo lo siento.

Suspiró, aún sonriéndome, y después caminó lentamente, como alguien que no tiene más fuerzas, hasta ese sofá anaranjado suyo. Lo seguí, colocándome a su lado.

-Ya no quiero llorar más.-dijo volviéndose a mí.

-Está bien hacerlo.

-Pero ya no quiero, no más…

Bajé la mirada por unos segundos, pasando saliva con dificultad, y lo miré de nuevo. Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando me sorprendió al recostar su cabeza en mi hombro derecho.

-Así que…habías escrito un artículo para el Diario de Psicología Conductual y…Maeve, ¿te escribió una carta halagándolo?-pasé mis dedos por su cabello, y pregunté, por primera vez con un innegable interés.

-Sí, ya sabes. Fue lindo, un día encontrar eso en el correo.- pude verlo sonreír, y respondió, por primera vez con un innegable entusiasmo.

Enterró su rostro en mi cuello y pude sentir su cálido aliento en mi piel…cuando continuó con la historia. Sonreí.


End file.
